Audio Receptor Assault
by Misty Mina
Summary: Music Meme. 10 Drabbles with one of my fav. pairings. Ironhide/Ratchet. Hope you enjoy, please R&R. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **"It's not hers and I'm fragging glad for that!" _*glares*_ "...Nobody asked you Cliffjumper and if the show was mine I would have send the Hatchet after you to rebuild you into a german, red Trabant!!!"

_Musical Meme_  
Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

**Author's note:** Ok, I cheated a bit. But unlike others I have a good excuse. I had a small operation on my right hand and since I have so much time to recover I wanted to write something. But, sadly I noticed that it takes much longer when you can't use your thumb... So I replayed the songs a few times and I wasn't satisfied once so I rewrote it later. It's Ironhide/Ratchet all the way. One of my fav. pairings. No like? No read!!! I hope all the cheating wasn't for nothing. Enjoy. ^^ Oh, and review please.

~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~

**Audio Receptor Assault**  
by Misty Mina

~o~o~o~

**1) Numb / Linkin Park**

Feeling little to nothing was not always bad. At least not for a medic. To be calm and controlled, that alone could save the lifes of several Autobots. But how come it didn't save Ironhide when he lay there offline right in front of him?!

~o~o~o~

**2) Tail Whippin' Time / Jeff Scott Soto**

It was well known that medics were peaceful, unarmed and harmless. They're considered to be the neutrals among a faction. ...Well, ...Forget that. Ironhide knew that there was an exception. Ratchet was moody, armed with everything light enough to throw and that alone makes him dangerous. Add to the mix that he has all medical knowledge to send a mech with a pinch to the right sensors to Lala land in a few kliks and you have a moody elite fighter. The weapon specialist was just glad that he wasn't a Decepticon...

~o~o~o~

**3) Falling away from me / Korn**

Ratchet admitted, his temperament often got the best of him. Even Prowl thought twice before he'd appoach him while the medic himself was in a foul mood. But it was his own way to deal with his demons. Optimus was the only one who knew his secret. The reason why Ratchet actually had a hard time controlling his temper. The only reason why he rejected Ironhide's advances time and time again. Because he knew, he wouldn't be able to lie anymore should they get involved or even bonded. Only Primus knew what Ironhide would do if he ever got to know, that his chosen was half Con.

~o~o~o~

**4) Accidentally in Love / Counting Crows**

It was really a coincidence they met at all. They had nothing in common. Not even their sense for humor. While Ratchet enjoyed the decent jokes, Ironhide went more for the vulgar kind. At first, they didn't really get along. But they learned how to deal, talk and be around each other. However, falling in love was not part of the learing process, it just happened accidentally.

~o~o~o~

**5) Beauty and the Beast / Celine Dion & Paul Bryson**

If one knew, Ratchet and Ironhide, they would admit they looked quite unusual together. Like a tale come to life. Bumblebee had read a story from the humans and it fit those two perfectly. Now he just couldn't decide who was the beauty and who was the beast....

~o~o~o~

**6) I Stand Alone / Godsmack**

As the medic of the team it was important to have a clear processor. Truth to be told, Ratchet chose isolation himself. He feared that his emotions would get the better of him should he get involved with anyone. In a time of war, that was something he couldn't afford. In his opinion, he needed to stay alone to save others. Even if that meant hurting Ironhide by ignoring the obvious stares he gave him or the small gestures that spoke of affection.

~o~o~o~

**7) You could be mine / Guns N' Roses**

Ironhide might be reasonable most of the time, but when it came to a certain medic, his rationality would be glitched. It wasn't rational to be aggrevated whenever Wheeljack came into the medbay because he blew things up again. Or to try and hog Ratchet's time whenever possible. Neither was the thought that if he'd put enough effort into it, the medic would certainly be his. But rationality was overrated anyway. So he could at least try, couldn't he?

~o~o~o~

**8) Stop and Stare / OneRepublic**

He was one of the bravest Autobots, yet he had not the guts to tell Ratchet what had been on his mind. Ironhide came to the medbay again and again for nothing, because he just couldn't make his vocalizer work. So he'd stay there totally muted just staring at the medic. (Which always got him kicked out in a few kliks, of course.) It was rare that Ratchet, as the CMO, left the medbay for longer than a few breems; since the medic's room was connected to the medbay to be close to the patients. So whenever Ironhide would see him in the rec room or just outside, he'd take his time to stop and stare..

~o~o~o~

**9) Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me / U2**

Love was a dangerous thing, Ironhide knew that. But at the same time it was the most thrilling thing he'd ever experienced. He'd give up everything he had for this addiction. His skill, his pride, his honor, his life. It meant nothing to him whenever they were just together. The downside to it was, that Ratchet knew that very well and knew how play his cards right to make him do whatever the medic wanted.

"I'm not staying in the medbay and that's my last word, Ratchet!"

"Oh, too bad. I needed to do a_ thorough _check up on you. But since you feel fine enough to leave, I guess that won't be necessary..." Ratchet replied, leering a bit.

"....I feel, ...a bit glitched all of a sudden, ...maybe I got a virus?!"

~o~o~o~

**10) The Nobodies / Marilyn Manson**

Sometimes Ratchet felt like a nobody. Yeah sure, he was there when they needed a medic, but aside from that no one noticed him. There were times he felt useless, even replaceable. Heck, he bet First Aid would be sufficient for the job. On the other hand, if he ever told Ironhide that he was replaceable, the weapon specialist might just smack his sensors silly. So perhaps, there was a of bit comfort in knowing he could be replaced anytime, just not everywhere.

~o~o~o~

That's it, ...go home.... ^_^U

I write drabbles mostly because I have no actual plot. But if you find an idea for a plot in my drabbles then please let me know. I don't claim credit or anything, I just want to know if the drabbles were helpful. (and maybe be the first to know that a new fanfic. comes out soon.) If you find any errors grammatical or whatever, ...weeeell I'm feeling generous, so you can keep them. ^^ Should I write more drabbles for another pairing?! ...Hmmmm decisions, decisions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I admitt it, ....I'm bored. That's the only reason why I wrote the drabbles. Not really, I also felt like it. I actually have a ...slight idea for a fanfic. Oh wow! O.O But as always I need to figure out the details first. Doesn't matter now. If you can find any grammar mistakes, just keep them. ^_^ Give me a break, this is a music meme and I did my best to correct the mistakes later. Enjoy. ^^ I'm thinking about writing drabbles with other pairings as well.

~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~

**Audio Receptor Assault (part 2)  
by Misty Mina**

~o~o~o~

**1) Bella Morte / Fall no more**

Ironhide knew Ratchet suffered every time he lost the battle for a mech's life. He would always make sure to be close to the medic after such a lost fight. Because the weapon specialist knew, if Ratchet would be left alone, he'd suffer only more. So whenever that happened, Ironhide wouldn't leave the other's side, not listening to the threats and curses of his beloved.

**2) Marilyn Manson / (S)aint**

Ratchet was a mech who never listened what others thought of him. Some liked him, others despised him, but most of the mechs on the Ark feared him. A medic is the one who healed you and eased the pain. But Ratchet was not only a medic, he was also a saint who just missed the 'S' in the word. So yes, he healed and repaired bots left and right, but he made the procedure painful. It worked! Reckless mechs thought twice before rushing into things and took better care of themselves. But somehow Ironhide did not understand the meaning behind Ratchet's treatment. He just kept coming back like there was a drug in the medbay he just had to have. The medic had to let Prime know that his weapon specialist was a masochist.

**3) Final Fantasy X-2 / Real Emotion**

Emotions are feelings a medic should be able to control. Ratchet kept to that most of the time. Yet there were times when he just couldn't do that. Whenever the twins would pull a prank on him, or when mechs were stupid enough to get themselves injured for nothing. He'd let his anger out on them, no problem. But when Ironhide was nearby, his processor was very close to imitate Prowl's battle computer and just crash.

**4) Adiemus / Adiemus**

Ratchet could hear him. Even so far away, he could still hear him. Ironhide was in despair, sparkbroken. The sobbing wouldn't stop, the cries wouldn't lose their volume and his spark wouldn't stop trying to reach out to him. But the medic couldn't answer. Never would. He was somewhere else. Where all are one. And he would wait, until they'd meet again.

**5) Disturbed / Land of Condfusion**

The war had been going on for as long as Ironhide could remember. Though it was unofficial, there were problems among their kind on their planet even before the war. Mostly due to misunderstandings. A confused planet, an uncertain future and living in constant danger, that's how every cybertronians life looked like at the moment. He just hoped he'd see the end of the war with their factions as the victors. A peaceful planet, a happy future with his bondmate and living with no care in the world. Was that really too much to ask for?

**6) Disturbed / Fear**

Ironhide was on a warpath. The Decepticons had taken some of the Autobots as hostages and among them was his beloved medic. That was too much for him to handle. So when they encountered the Cons, his fear and worry for Ratchet overtook him and he fought his way through the enemy's defense. When he finally reached the CMO, most of his armor was blown to scrap. It was nothing big, most of the injuries were just superficial, but he let Ratchet fuss over him when the Cons fled the battle field. It felt good to know that his love was safe again.

**7) Roxette / The Look**

The medic had something that caught Ironhide's optics. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his built? Maybe it was his intelligence? Maybe it was just Ratchet himself. Well he found out later when the Terror Twins played another prank on the CMO. It was the fierce look in Ratchet's optics that fascinated him from the very beginning. Perhaps, ...the twins needed a few suggestions for new pranks.

**8) Meatloaf / All coming back to me**

It had been a few orns now since Ratchet had been deactivated by Megatron himself. Ironhide couldn't stop his pain, his crying, his screams and his spark from trying to reach out. Whenever he'd be forced into recharge, he'd see his medic and their time together.

_'Primus, ...what did I do to deserve this?'_

**9) Brian Adams / (Everything I Do) I Do It For You**

Since they first met, Ironhide hadn't been able to get the cute medic out of his processor. Maybe others couldn't understand what he saw in Ratchet, Primus knows, he'd been asking himself that. But his spark just drew him to the mech. To be with him, sharing everything he had, everything he is. Fighting, lying and dying for him, he'd do all that and would never regret it. But whenever he tried to say something his vocalizer would choose that moment to shut down. He could only hope that one day, Ratchet would notice his glances and mute advances.

**10) Evanescence / Bring me to Life**

Ratchet had been held captive by the Decepticons for Primus knows how long. Perhaps the Autobots have forgotten about him already? Had Ironhide also forgotten? Maybe they didn't even know he was still alive? The last battle had been hard and many Autobots were lost. The CMO was so very close to doubt his comrades. To just succumb to the torture and let his spark extinguish. Would Primus scorn him for it? He didn't know and the pain was overwhelming enough to not care about it. He was about to give up when suddenly a loud explosion shook the enemy's base and Ironhide's voice could be heard throughout the building; screaming his name in despair. His mate came to take him home, to bring him back to life.

~o~o~o~

There, another ten drabbles, I'm so proud of myself. Lol. ^^ Maybe someone has a challenge for this pairing? Let me know. Maybe you have a better plot than me. ^^ Review please.


End file.
